Rojo sobre blanco
by Chitozarami
Summary: ¿Qué se siente atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de un manicomio, viendo lo que no deberías ver, sin poder influir en el curso de los acontecimientos?


******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja:** Alice / Jasper

******Resumen: **¿Qué se siente atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de un manicomio, viendo lo que no deberías ver, sin poder influir en el curso de los acontecimientos?

******Disclaimer: **La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Rojo sobre blanco**

___Alice / Jasper_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**OO. Pensamientos.**

"¿Qué sientes cuando te arrebatan la libertad? ¿En qué piensas cuando ves pasar las aves libres volando a lo lejos a través de unos barrotes? ¿Qué sientes cuando sufres uno de esos ataques extraños que no comprendemos?"

Una día tras otro las mismas preguntas, los mismos tests, esos remedios tan pobres.

¿Descargas eléctricas? No sirven de nada.

¿Baños de agua congelada

¿Cómo el frío va a espantar a la locura?

Y no siento nada. Ni dolor, ni sufrimiento. Nada es comparable a la agonía que desencadena cada alucinación.

Puedes ver, pero no puedes actuar, nada puedes hacer por cambiarlo.

¿Qué sentirías tú si pudieras ver el futuro y no pudieras hacer nada para evitar la muerte de tus seres queridos? Si nadie te creyera y tus padres te internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico.

¿Te volverías loco de verdad o creerías que lo estás?

Pero yo soy fuerte y he visto mi destino.

Y resistiré, pese a la impotencia y desesperación que me llena, pase lo que pase.

**01. El doctor pálido.**

—_¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —inquirió aquella mujer extrañamente pálida._

_—Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita —balbuceó el joven militar, al parecer incapaz de ser grosero con una dama._

_—Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper —aseguró ella con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere._

_La chica se fue acercando entonces poco a poco al atónito muchacho, que, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, sintió cómo unos fríos y afilados colmillos se clavaban con avidez en su piel._

—¡NOOOOO! —despertó gritando, entre sudores fríos y temblores. No quería que aquello sucediera, ya había visto antes situaciones parecidas, y tras ellas el dolor que provocaban aquellos seres en sus víctimas.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe y un médico con el rostro blanquecino y preocupado se acercó a ella a toda velocidad. Largos cabellos castaños tomados de una coleta, ojos oscuros y enigmáticos, facciones perfectas.

—Alice, Alice, reacciona —la sacudió ligeramente por los hombros—. Alice, sólo ha sido un sueño, sólo una horrible pesadilla.

—¡No! ¡Era real! ¡Le ha mordido, lo he visto! Y él estaba allí con esa chica tan extraña... ¡Sufría! ¡Yo quería alcanzarle, pero no podía y...!

De pronto no pudo continuar explicando lo que había observado, pues se encontraba entre los brazos del doctor, apretada en un frío abrazo que relacionaba con el clima helado del manicomio, aquel lugar tenía la inusual propiedad de eliminar la calidez de los cuerpos, era una prisión helada.

—Tranquilízate. Sólo ha sido un sueño. No es la realidad, no hay nada como eso allí fuera.

Y ella se relajó. La voz de él era tan calmada, tan profunda que le inspiraba una confianza ciega, un sentimiento de protección inmediato se activo en su corazón y dejo de gritar.

—Está bien, doctor Steven. Sólo fue un sueño.

Recibió una sonrisa amable en compensación. Siempre era así. Ella veía algo, en sueños o cuando se distraía demasiado, él llegaba de inmediato y la convencía de que no era real. Y su terapia continuaba al amanecer.

Por eso Alice sólo confiaba en el doctor Steven. Había sido abandonada por unos crueles padres a la tierna edad de ocho años en ese edificio donde predominaba la locura y el dolor, y había sobrevivido gracias a él.

Aquél había sido uno de sus peores sueños. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

**02. Caos.**

Algo iba mal desde hacían unos días. Lo notaba en el ambiente. Había mucho más silencio del habitual en ese lugar, y el ambiente era más glacial. En ocasiones podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración, cosa que nunca antes había logrado.

El doctor Steven no había regresado a calmar sus temores cuando las pesadillas le atacaban de noche. Ni siquiera pasaba cerca de su habitación para atender a otros pacientes y ese pasillo era su zona del psiquiátrico.

También sus sueños habían cambiado. Ya no soñaba con aquel chico que luchaba contra monstruos incluso después de haberse convertido en uno, sino que sus ensoñaciones le mostraban a un ser semejante a él, más corpulento y con un brillo asesino en sus pupilas escarlatas, un brillo ambicioso y cruel.

Y en ocasiones se veía a sí misma a merced de ese espectro de la muerte, en esa habitación, acorralada, sin escapatoria. Por eso tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que la puerta se abriera y no fuera el enfermero que pasaba a llevarle la comida o recoger el orinal.

Hasta que un buen día, en mitad de la noche, todo se llenó de gritos y maldiciones. Temía estar volviéndose loca de repente, pero sabía que no era así, porque lo había visto en sueños

_Gritos. Dolor. Sangre. El guardia muerto, con una profunda herida con forma de dientes en el cuello. Los doctores cayendo uno tras otro. Los presos de la locura siendo liberados y llevados a la muerte al mismo tiempo. Y él, que parecía estar buscando algo. Esas pupilas sangrientas y sedientas._

"Viene a por mí" clamaba una voz en la cabeza de Alice y todo su cuerpo temblaba, arrinconada en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, esperando a que su destino se cumpliera.

Una hora, dos, tres... Los llantos van cesando, aminora el alboroto, de vez en cuando se escuchan pequeños sonidos, el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo... Pasos por el pasillo.

Alguien se acerca silenciosamente a la puerta y la abre. Alice se contrae contra sí misma y oculta el rostro entre las piernas, esperando la muerte, cuando siente cómo unos fríos brazos la toman con suavidad y la alzan.

—Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Esa voz... Alza la cabeza y se encuentra con su doctor, que la mira con ojos carmesíes pero tranquilos.

Y pierde el mundo de vista, siente el fresco de la brisa exterior, pero sabe que no puede ser real, que es otro sueño, otra visión. Nadie puede avanzar a esa velocidad a través de los bosques. Se marea y se aferra a él, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

Alice se desmaya, sin saber que al despertar ya nada será lo mismo. Sin saber que ni siquiera será humana.

**0****3. Un encuentro predestinado.**

Estaba sentada en la barra de la cafetería moviendo con desgana la cuchara en su café. Aunque no lograba entender que la había llevado hasta allí, deseaba verlo. Anhelaba conocerlo como si una parte de su corazón ya fuera suyo, como si hubieran intimado, como si fueran algo más que meros extraños.

No sabía si podía confiar en sus sueños, en sus visiones de sucesos que a veces ocurrían y otras no.

—¿Quieres otra cosa, cielo? No has probado el café.

Trata de sonreír a la mujer que la mira preocupada desde el otro lado de la barra, mientras le señala un expositor de tartas y dulces.

—Estás muy paliducha, seguro que un pastelito de nata te ayudaría a recobrar un poco de color.

—Gracias —responde Alice, con voz musical, sonriendo con suavidad—. No tengo hambre.

—Como quieras, si cambias de opinión sólo tienes que avisarme —comunica para después atender a otros clientes.

Entonces lo siente. La puerta del local se abre y aparece un joven rubio, de aspecto agotado y maltrecho. Aunque nadie más puede verlo, Alice detecta enseguida las cicatrices que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro y, con gracia, baja de un salto del taburete.

Él parece sorprenderse al verla acercársele con rapidez, frenando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y dedicándole una sonrisa de reproche.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Asombrado, pero inundado por sus maneras humanas, el joven se inclina ante ella en una respetuosa disculpa.

—Lo siento, señorita.

—No pasa nada. Me llamo Alice. ¿Y tú?

—Jasper.

**Epílogo. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

—Ya he llegado —susurro apenas, ya que no es necesario más para que el resto sepan que estoy aquí.

Me encuentro absorto en mis pensamientos. Abajo Carlisle se plantea mudarnos de nuevo a otro lugar. ¿Por qué tan pronto? Apenas llevamos dos años en este pueblo, de momento no levantamos sospecha alguna.

"_Necesitaremos más espacio como esto continúe"_

¿Y cuál es la razón ese pensamiento? Sin tomarle mucha importancia, subó las escaleras y me dirijo a mi habitación. Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo, si nos mudáramos tal vez podría ser a una zona con más pumas, aquí apenas hay.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y me encuentro con que no queda ya nada por lo que pueda otorgarle tal nombre.

—¿Pero qué diablos ha...?

—¡Hola!

Doy media vuelta, despacio y me topo con una joven, vampira, por supuesto, es pequeñita y alegre. Parece un duendecillo. Sondeo su mente.

Sí, ella me ha robado mi habitación. Y no viene sola.

—Tienes un espacio en blanco. Y puedes... ¿ver el futuro?

—Sí, pero no recuerdo nada antes de despertarme convertida en vampira. Por cierto, me llamo...

—Alice. Yo soy...

—Edward.

Sonríe. Le sonrío. Me pregunto cómo será la vida de ahora en adelante. Una cosa tengo clara: acabo de perder mi habitación.

**Fin**


End file.
